The Cry Golden Tears, To Love A Golden Heart
by Nami Of Winter
Summary: Yamato is now Married to his beautiful bride. Now they begin the journey that will bring them closer then ever. So very sorry about the wait, and the short chapter, but you know, end of the school year....
1. Default Chapter

Nami Of Winter: Hello, I'm new to this site, and this is my first story. I'm a die hard Yamachi fan and this is my Yamachi story I hope you all in joy this, Reviews are not necessary, but most welcome, especially if you wish for me to continue. I thank every reviewer before every chapter, I will leave no one out, not even unsigned ones. Now please read my story. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the digimon characters, if I did, they would not have digimon, because I can never remember the names. 

Warnings: Lemon, and slight violence. Mostly romance.

Summery: Yamato is Prince of Jinjiga, and is marrying Taichi, the gift from Noscery as people say. Yamato is on his way to becoming King. With Taichi be his side, will he accomplish his goal, and will Taichi ever be able to find his way around the palace without getting lost? Please read and find out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Cry Golden Tears, To Love a Golden Heart.

The Sakura blossoms of an old Cherry Tree silently floated around a beautiful japanese boy walking up a dark red carpet to the small temple in which held his future. His golden coloured Kimono gently grabbed every curve of slender body but then extended out and covered his small footprints. A light blue knee vest also clung but with more of an elegant grip, and a sweet smelling white veil covered his trembling lips. The flowered fan was clasped tightly in his shaking hands. In his hair was a small flower clip that did nothing but show a small Tiger lily and the gold and blue ribbons that hung from it behind his ears, the sign of a male bride. Tears slipped down sun kissed skin as the thirteen year old boy walked up the priest who would today marry him off to a rich family his father chose, the boy he is betrothed too he did not know. His chocolate colored eyes looked up to see his newly arranged lover standing beside his father and the priest. The other boy was fifteen years old. He wore a tight red shirt with a red band across his chest showing his family crest and his arms where covered with thick gold bands, the sign of royalty. His leggings were bagging and sagged past his feet. The boy was tall and built, just like a prince should be, on his feet, sandals with golden thread and more thick bands. He had blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. He looked like he did not wish to be at the temple no more then the male bride to be. The blond boy was Ishida Yamato, The prince of the Ishida clan, and Jinjiga Village, a small patch of land between two mountains, Kinko and Hiuo . The male bride was Yagami Taichi, the youngest son of Yagami Totosai, a man who only cares for money. Taichi was known around the mountains as a gift from the god the Jinjiga worshipped, because of his amazing beauty even though he was a male. Yamato was known as a The prince of Judgement, he was more fair towards the people, and if a crime was committed, he would hear out the man or women and judge the reason as he see fit. Male and Male marriages where not considered a sin in this time and place, it was more common for this type of marriage due to the fact most of the guards where female and did not tolerate men's bossy behaviour toward their life partners. Yamato watched his tiny bride walk up the stairs and bow to the priest. Even though he could not see the boys face, he knew he was crying. Taichi knew his life had been taken away and given to someone he did not know. Yamato had promised himself that he was not going to abuse this marriage, he will treat the gentle boy with fairness and love. Taichi looked from the priest to his groom. He had to admit the blond was very handsome, not overly muscular but not just thin either.

"I am here today in the beauty of nature, and in the sight of Noscery, our god, to bind these two young boys in loving marriage. To my right stands Ishida Yamato, The prince of Judgement as some say, but to all he is the Prince of Jinjiga, His eyes are the blue waters of our lake, his skin the pale sky after rain and his hair our golden sun, he will lead us in peace and we will follow willingly. To my left, his bride, Yagami Taichi, our gift from Noscery, for he is our nature in flesh, spring his Skin, and summer his eyes. He will be by Yamato through hard times, and good times. They will look after each other and never part for another person. Please Fathers, place the necklace of bonds." Said the Priest. The greedy father of Taichi placed the sold gold necklace around his sons neck, delighted that in mere moments, he would be rich with the gold his son would get out of this marriage, he cared not that his youngest was given away to a child that for all he knew, would and could beat him without much trouble. The King of Jinjiga, Ishida Bakuryu stepped forward to his son and bowed his head. He placed the gold and jewelled necklace on his second son. He knew Taichi was a kind and caring boy, and was far more beautiful then any girl in the village. He wanted his son to have the best, and he wanted to save Taichi from his greedy father, who was bound to give him to a cruel man sooner or later.

"Yamato, you have the choice to see Taichi before you speak to him or after." The priest said to the blond. Yamato stepped forward and placed his hands on either side of Taichi face and clasped the corners of the veil. The blond looked at the priest who gave a nod and he gently pulled the silken cover over Taichi face and laid it over his hair. Yamato took a couple second to look over his brides face. His face was slender and slick with fresh tears, his bottom lips was trembling, but all in all he was indeed a gift of beauty. 

"Will the Bride and groom please speak the first words you wish to speak to your new lover." The priest asked. Two men were on the side, looking eager as the males turned to face the other, they waited to copy the first words and then send it to the message carriers. 

Yamato already knew what he wanted to say. He was going to tell the boy he would treat him as an equal and not as a toy, but it was Taichi who had to speak first. At first the boy just whimpered and mewled his sorrow, but with a sharp jab from his father and a light hand on his shoulder from the priest, he weakly swallowed a lump in his throat and spoke.

"H-hello, Yamato. I-I will d-do as you w-wish and will be an o-obedient l-lover." He said, choking on his salty tears. Yamato knew Totosai had made taichi say these words, and was a little relieved, due to the fact that he knew Taichi would have just broken down had he not known what to say.

"Hello, Taichi. You are to be my lover, and I am to be yours. I will treat you as my equal, not my toy, I will not use you as a servant, but as a lover. You need not worry, you do not need to make me happy by special deeds, just act like you normally would. I will not force you into anything you don't want." Yamato proudly, happy that a smile, shy smile had found it's way through the sea of tears on Taichi's face. 

"Now, Yamato, please place the rings on Taichi." Yamato nodded at the priest. It was tradition to give the bride a gold band with a ruby, diamond or emerald to place on the ring finger, and then he must pierce Taichi's navel himself. He took hold of Taichi's hand, noting how perfectly it fits into his own, and slipped the ring on Taichi's ring finger. Taichi smiled slightly but got a scared look on his face when the priest directed him to the table he was to lie on while yamato put the band through his stomach.

"Choose the ring." The priest instructed. Yamato looked at the rings he had to choose from. They didn't look like rings, more like bars with different symbols. He was going to choose one with a ball at the top and then a butterfly at the end, but he saw Taichi looking wistfully at one that has a moon at the top and a sun at the bottom. He picked that one for Taichi who smiled at him.

Taichi picked up the flowing kimono and lay down on the cold surface of the stone. Yamato opened up the kimono until he got to the boys navel, and looked over at the utensils he needed. Whilst picking up the skin vice, he saw two other teens staring at Taichi lustfully. He gave a quick glare and then placed the vice on Taichi and clamped the skin he was piercing. He looked at the hole and at the skin, then at Taichi, he saw Taichi brace himself and he pushed the needle quickly through, then clasped the bar in and snapped the sun to the end. Taichi was wincing somewhat, but looked down at his navel and admired the nice mature look at gave to his young body. Yamato helped his younger bride back to the doors of the temple whereas many villagers watched the couple. The priest stood in front of them and placed Taichi's hand in Yamato's.

"I now declare you lovers, and Yamato now has the ability to become King when he becomes the age 20. You may now kiss your bride to complete the ceremony." Taichi looked at Yamato bashfully, and Yamato looked at Taichi encouragingly. Yamato leaned forward and placed his lips against Taichi's in more of a friendly kiss then one shared by lovers. Taichi kissed Yamato back with the same kind of intension. They would get to know each other first before anything happened. The crowd broke into applause and coos of aw.

"Now, you must go to Yamato's room to talk to one another." Bakuryu stood still at first until Yamato dropped his new lovers hands and stepped beside him. In respect to his sons marriage, he offered his arm out to his new son-in-law. Taichi took the older mans arm and hung tightly when Totosai stepped up behind him. They entered the castle doors, and Taichi gazed upon the beauty of the dining room. The pillars holding the walls were pearl and gold, in fact everything appeared to by pearl and gold, even the thrones.

A sweet melody filled the rooms and Taichi swayed slightly to it. He noticed his father talking with the king, and then felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to face Yamato who had extended his hand, asking silently for a dance. Taichi blushed and held the fan over his burning cheeks, but clasped his hand in yamato's. Soon the fan was lowered and the two were waltzing. Totosai and Bakuryu stopped talking at looked for the music, then they saw the two dancing. Taichi's kimono twirled around his legs as Yamato spun his around.

"They make such a sweet couple…" Came a silky voice from behind the two men. Yamato's mother Ginny, walked into the slight, her Blue silk kimono extending out, and dragged behind her. 

"Eeek!" The three adults looked over to see yamato step on taichi's kimono causing him to tumble on top of the younger and both fall to the ground in a heap.

"Ow…" Yamato moaned. 

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Taichi cried, holding his aching navel. 

"Oh, sorry!" Yamato quickly got off the boy and picked him up.

"Yes. This relationship will work out fine…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nami Of Winter: There I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. 


	2. When getting to know you, I fell in love...

Nami Of Winter: I'm so glad you like my story! I've never been more happy!

Thanks to: everyone who reviewed, you've made me so happy.

Warnings: Just yaoi, harmless fluff and humour. Slight Sora and Hikari bashing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Getting To Know You, I fell in Love with You.

Yamato watched his new life partner, his gift from Noscery, look around his, no, their room. The room had black jade walls, and a balcony outside of a large window. The bed was king sized, with many pillows and curtains around the edges, all dark purple and black. Yamato had not even known the boy for more then an hour or so and already he liked him. Slender waist, and curved hips, a frail physic. Like a flower before bloom. Taichi had to change out of his wedding Kimono and into another. Now he wore Blue and Red, his new symbol colors. It was the exact same as the one except blue were gold should be and red were blue. Taichi still held the flowered Fan in front of his face, but only out of shyness.

"Well, my sweet child. Do you like it?" Bakuryu asked Taichi. Yamato knew his father had taken a great liking to the boy, and now repeatedly called Taichi, sweet child. While Taichi's dad called him boy, or when Bakuryu was not around, pathetic brat.

"Yes, I do. It's lovely." Taichi said. It was a very pretty room. 

"Alright then, we'll just show you the garden, I heard you liked flowers so I thought we should show it to you." Bakuryu explained. Taichi gave an excited squeal but composed himself quickly with a flushed face. They walked from the master bedroom and down a narrow, but tall hall of red walls with painted dragons.

"Hurry up boy, if you want to see the garden." Totosai said to Taichi, who was lagging behind them a bit, looking up the walls. 

"Yes Father." Taichi said and hurried to catch up. As soon as Taichi stepped outside he gasped. Thousands of the most beautiful flowers of the world ran up the backyard and into the dark forest. 

"Wow…." Taichi's eyes were glittering in the sun as he looked at the flowers. 

"Yeah, yeah, they're pretty, but now I have to take the bra-…my boy home so his mother and family can see him." Totosai said, a bored tone in his sour voice. He gripped onto Taichi shoulder, causing even Bakuryu to wince at the painfully tight looking grip. Taichi quickly walked forward, not wanting to anger the man.

At the gate to the large castle like house of the Ishida's. Taichi said his goodbye's to Yamato and Bakuryu until tomorrow and got into his royal carriage with his father. 

"Listen here boy, I will not tolerate this "Lovey-Dovey" shit you and that Ishida kid seem to be playing at. You and I both know he is going to beat your ass and fuck it, and you will take it, and take it, and take it even when you can't move, no matter what, understand me?! If he wants you to do anything, even kill someone, you do it! That money will be mine, and you will not spoil it!" Totosai said harshly, not caring how much pain and humiliation his son felt in his chest by these words.

"Yes Father." Taichi replied, fighting back his tears. As soon as he got home, his mother, four sisters, and older brother came out. His two eldest sisters, Jayla and Sora, began to scream at him, for being chosen instead of them, and for wearing more beautiful clothing then them. His youngest sister, Hikari, glared evilly at Taichi, she wanted the fan and belly ring. Taichi's middle sister, Tomi, began to hit him for all the reasons her sisters had. His only brother watched with sad, yet happy eyes. He was sad that his younger brother should have to live in such a painful reality, and that soon he would leave, but happy that he would be away from pain. After an hour of slaps and ridicule, Taichi and the rest went inside. 

"You will give us all the money we are aloud to get, we fed you, clothed you and kept you off the street, it's the least you could do!" Taichi's mother said sternly to him. Taichi nodded. After some more slaps and envious shrieks, Taichi was alone in his room. He raised his head when his door opened and his brother, River, his favourite member of the family, walked in.

"Look Taichi, I want to congratulate you, you now can go to a home that will not harm you in anyway-" But he was cut off by Taichi.

"I want you to come with me!" Taichi said, getting up and almost running to his brother.

"I-what?" river asked.

"Yamato said I could pick a family member to live in the palace with me! I want you to come!" Taichi said.

"…If that is what you want, I certainly have no objections." River said with a smile. Taichi was thrilled and could barely sleep. Not only was he leaving this horrid family, but bringing along his brother and no matter what he didn't have to give his family the money because Yamato said he didn't. 

````````````````````The next morning, Taichi's P.O.V```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

A harsh poke brought me out of sleep, my sister was standing above him.

"Come on, you lazy ass, we have to get you ready for when Yamato comes!" Sora said, getting a dreamy look in her eyes as she said Yamato. Soon I was in my poorly washed outfit from yesterday and walking out the door to greet Yamato. Yamato had a cold look on his face, and that frightened me. As soon as I gazed in those icy blue eyes, I knew that my father was right. Yamato was going to hurt me, Yamato was not who he seemed to be…by Noscery this sucks.

"Ready?" Bakuryu said, still with his warm smile.

"Yes, and I'm still aloud to bring my brother right?" I asked him eagerly.

"Of course."

"What? We were not told of this!" Totosai complained.

"It's alright, we thought it would make him feel better if he brought along a family member." Bakuryu explained.

"Oh…alright…" Totosai's teeth were gritted hard as he glared at his me, his youngest son.

"Lets go." Said Bakuryu. I quickly got into the carriage with Yamato, as Bakuryu and River went into one behind ours. I looked at Yamato, he was facing the window.

"H-hi." I stuttered, I know I did, because I was scared. Yamato didn't say anything. If there was one thing in this world that got me angry, it was being ignored. When by family ignored me, I always started to get angry, then I'd land myself in trouble and get beaten, and you know what? This is were I'm gonna regret the day I was born.

"Speak to me dammit! I'm not going to sit around and be ignored! Speak or I'll kick you in the crotch!" I growled. He slowly turned to look at me. His eyes wide and disbelieving.

"…I thought you were supposed to be shy and quite." He said slowly.

"I am, unless you start to ignore me, then I'll go mid-evil on your ass." I said calmly. He started to smile, then he broke out into a light, hearty laugh. I don't know why but I started to laugh too.

"I like you 'Chi, you know how to get me out of a bad mood." He said. I smiled proudly. Yamato mentions for the carriage to stop, I realize we're in the market.

"Would you like to go shopping?" He asked.

"Yes!" I was in real need of some shoes. Wait…did he call me Chi? Well then I'll call him yami…no it sounds too evil…I know…I'll call him Yama. Sounds cute. Now before I go any farther, I must tell you all something. I am a total jewellery freak. Anything shiny, I'd want it, be it necklace, ring, earrings (it's custom for males to pierce their ears until they can not pierce it anymore.) anything you name it, and guess what? Yamato just gave me a huge bag of money. In one hour you will see me wearing more jewels then the queen.

"I'll let you look around. I'm just going to talk with River and my father." Yamato told me. Oh damn he is gonna regret this…I'll make sure of that. 

"H-hello your majesty, I've heard you liked jewellery, why not take a look at mine?" A wheezing voice called from my side. I turn and see an old man. His eyes were dark, and skin shabby on his bones. He looked desperate. I felt sorry for him. I looked down on the table. My eyes lit up so fast people might of thought I was fire. On it were two of the best necklaces. Both covered in jewels. And there was about 12 bracelets I wanted. And I loved the earrings. I looked at the prices and added them up. Hmmm $5000 all together…I can deal with that.

"I'll take them all!" I said. His eyes were watering with joy and he collected my money, gave me the bounty and quickly ran away. I turned on my heels and bought a couple more necklaces and other things, but my favourite thing was the small silver chain that stayed on my forehead, with a small tear looking pearl dangling from it. Feeling very happy with my new jewellery, (not so happy with my empty money sack because I can no longer buy anymore) I went to the carriages to meet Yamato, River and Bakuryu, now wearing the 20 extra pounds of gold and silver. 

"Hey!" I called gleefully. Yamato rounded to look at him and jumped out of his skin.

"Did I mention he liked jewellery?" River said in amused tone.

"I have no more money…" I said with a sorrowed sniff. "And I really wanted that toe ring too!"

Yamato's eye twitched slightly.

"My wife is gonna love you." Bakuryu said under his breath.

"You. You need help…"River sighed as I began to hum a song, the one I made up called gold and silver.

"Gold and Silver, like shining rain, helps erase the frightening pain, with a ruby or a diamond heart, my jewellery is far apart, from those that are horrid and wrong, I hope that you have liked my song!" I was so giggling at the looks I was receiving.

"Let's…just go home." Yamato said, trying to keep down the chuckles that tried to surface. I smiled.

"That's the first sensible thing I've heard you say yet."

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes I know it's dull but don't worry. The third chapter will have the major plot. Sorry it was so short, a lots been happening and it's pretty hard to type with one hand. (For those of you who don't know I lost my right arm when I was 12 during a motor-vehicle accident. Sayonara for now!


	3. The journey begins

Nami Of Winter: wow, 24 reviews and only two chapters! I'm so glad you like my stories! I'm so happy.

Thanks to all of you, you're helping more then you know. Most people in my school say we with only one hand will not exceed much in life. You all make me so happy, and you're helping me prove them wrong! Oh and I really want to get this off my chest, so None of your business:

1) This is a FIC. It doesn't have to be correct.

2) I made Yamato gay because I wanted to, it is my fic. If you don't like, don't read.

3) If you don't like it, WHY THE HELL DID YOU READ IT?

4) You could've fold me.

5) Thank you.

6) Learn to type in sentences.

Sorry for the rudeness everyone, but some people can be really stupid sometimes. Thank you all again.

Warnings for this chapter: Not much….

Summer for this chapter: A letter is delivered to the newly wed couple, one of a celebration in their honour. But when they go, something very shocking happens.

Any italicized words with that beside them will have a definition at the bottom.

"Everyone, I would like to make a toast, to my son and his bride!" Bakuryu said, loud enough for the room to hear. A large feast was being held for the two. Yesterday, it seems, Taichi was a little hyper, but now was back to normal and was holding the fan over his brightly light cheeks. Yamato, for what ever reason, was happy in any mood Taichi was in, though he's only seen Taichi hyper, shy and happy. After a numerous amount of applause and cheers, the table of royalty began to eat. Yamato glanced sideways at Taichi, and saw him poke his _Figulin_ with his fork. After a few more pokes, he made a face, and switched to the blueberry pie, in which he happily ate. Yamato looked down at his own Figulin, and thought Taichi had the right idea. He moved on to his chicken, and started to listen to what his father had been trying to tell him for the past few minutes.

"…Yamato, you didn't hear a word I said…"

"…Ummmm…no."

Bakuryu sighed. " My brother, has invited you and Taichi to a ball in honour of your marriage. You know he lives in Mandraktis, behind Hiuo. It will takes us a week to get there if you agree, I'm just a little worried about Taichi, he's never left the village, I don't know how'd he react." Bakuryu explained to his son. They looked over at the said brunet and he looked back, still with the fork in his mouth.

"Taichi, my uncle invited us to a ball, would you like to go?, It's over Hiuo and it's a weeks venture" Yamato asked. Taichi looked a slightly hesitant at first, then gave an energetic nod of approval.

"All right, I'll send a letter that we're on our way." Bakuryu said joyously. "Haven't seen William in a while…"

Taichi looked down at his food. _Behind Hiuo? That's so far away, I've never even gone out side the great walls to the lake. What if something happens? But also…what if we see a forest guardian, that would be so neat…_

"Is river going?" Taichi asked.

"No way, I ain't leaving!" River said dramatically.

"You don't have to go." Bakuryu said. "Taichi, you don't mind do you?"

Taichi shook his head no.

"Alright then, we'll leave tomorrow."

On the morrow.

Taichi felt someone pick him up and carry him somewhere. He blinked a couple times, and saw that Yamato had carried him out, and into the carriage.

"All your things are packed and in another carriage, you can go back to sleep." Bakuryu, who was on the other side facing them, said. Taichi nuzzled his face into Yamato's chest, and let himself fall back into a blissful slumber.

A loud thud was heard, and Taichi found himself on the floor of the carriage, yamato's feet beside him.

"Taichi I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drop you." Yamato said. Taichi blinked for a couple moments then got up.

"Where are we?" He asked, shivering at the cold temperature.

"At the base of Hiuo, it's only going to get colder, I packed you a couple fur coats." Yamato explained, holding Taichi closer.

"Thank you." Taichi said. He looked out the window, and saw a light amount of frost on the ground. He shivered again, this time however, in fear.

Why do I suddenly fear where we are headed? Am I afraid to leave my home, or is it something else…Taichi shook his head and then rested it on yamato's shoulder. Suddenly, he saw something large twitch in the bushes, it was white with gleaming yellow eyes, it vanished.

Was that a guardian?! He thought eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Something wrong?" Yamato asked when he felt the tiny boy jump.

"…no, just my mind playing tricks on me." Taichi said after a moment. Yamato looked concerned, but said nothing more. After two days of travel, the had gone half way around the mountain, Taichi was freezing, they had stopped at the coldest part of the mountain to rest for the night. Taichi could feel the wind biting his neck, he lifted his furred hood and covered his head. He looked at Yamato who, though not really showing it in his face, was shivering violently to.

"Yamato, I'm very cold." Taichi said, not wanting to be a bother, but needed to say something. Yamato grabbed a very large _Limino_ and wrapped Taichi and himself in it. Taichi had to sit on Yamato's lap, but he really didn't mind. For one he needed body heat, for two he had grown very attached to his mate. Taichi sighed and rested against yamato, letting his head fall onto Yamato's shoulder. He felt yamato sigh.

"How…do you like living with me?" Yamato asked. Taichi was chocked at first.

"I like it a lot. You're very kind, very sweet. Never felt happier then when I'm with you." Taichi mumbled, almost asleep. Yamato smiled and wrapped his arms around Taichi.

"I feel the same." Yamato felt Taichi's head shift peacefully, and realized his young lover had fallen asleep.

"Good night, my gift from Noscery." Yamato kissed the boys forehead, and watched the snow dance to the ground.

Oh my, I'm very sorry about this VERY short chapter, but it's the end of the year and there is so much homework and reviewing to do. I PROMISE you the next chapter will be very, very long. Thank you for understanding.

Figulin - It's a strong, tough meat that smell horrible, and tastes horrible to. Looks like liver but it's yellow.

Limino -Kind of like a giant fur hooded cape. Really cool.

Nami.


End file.
